


I'll Be Over Here

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Found Fiction Archives [1]
Category: The Big 3 (Mark Jack and Felix), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Bullying, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Mark is a vlogger with 50,000 subscribers, and Jack is in a band with Felix (Pewdiepie), Matt (MattShea), and Ken (CinnamonToastKen). They all go to a school together, and when Mark comes out on his youtube channel, he's bullied for it. The bullying escalates, until the final strawSide story: Ken's girlfriend is pregnant, and Felix has a crush on the new girl in school, Marzia.Last edited: 10/29/15Found recently somewhere on a USB drive. Note, I've switched out Yamimash with Ken because of *ahem* reasons.





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 were written in 2015. Note the writing style. Anything afterwards is current writing (Including the inclusion of Ken).

Mark stood awkwardly, hands in his pockets, as he avoided eye contact with all the wasted bastards at the party. He hated parties, as he’s an introvert, and doesn’t like to be around strangers much (So why is he even here?). This would make for an excellent vlog later.  
Jack, or Sean as he was known to some, wandered around aimlessly. The Irish transfer student weaved seamlessly through the crowd, unnoticed except for his green hair. He liked parties, liked socializing and getting to know people. No one stood out to him today, however, until he noticed someone with bright pink hair standing in the corner of the living room. The guy looked lonely, so Jack approached him.  
“Hey,” Jack said.  
The pink haired man only smiled.  
“Nice hair,” Jack said.  
“Thanks,” The man said, “It was…um…for charity.”  
“Nice. Name’s Jack, by the way.”  
“Hi, Jack. I’m Mark.”  
Mark couldn’t help but notice the rainbow bracelet on Jack’s wrist. Maybe…no. He’d better not risk it. He’s not “out” yet, not to his family, not to his Youtube audience, not to anyone except his two best friends Wade and Bob.  
“Mark?” Jack shook the pink haired man out of his trance.  
“Yeah?”  
“I asked if you were from around here.”  
“Oh,” Mark said, “Yeah, uh…I go to the high school in town.”  
“I just got here,” Jack said, “I’m a transfer student.”  
“I noticed your accent. It’s…British?”  
Jack laughed.  
“No, Felix is British” He answered cheekily, an inside joke “But ya’ might not let an Irish person hear ya’ say that.”  
“Felix?”  
“One of my bandmates,” Jack answered, “Met him while I was vacationing in the UK.”  
“Hmm.”  
“You don’t talk much,” The Irishman observed.  
“Well…I’m kind of an introvert. Some friends dragged me here.”  
“Me and my band mates are hanging out in the backyard. It’s quieter out there? Wanna come?”  
“Sure.”

Mark followed Jack out into the backyard.  
“You have a band?” Mark asked as they walked.  
“Yeah,” Jack said, “I’m a drummer in a metal band.”  
Jack led Mark over to his bandmates, who sat on a bench laughing.  
“So, what do you do?” Jack asked.  
“Not much. I make vlogs. On youtube.”  
“Well, these are my bandmates. Meet Felix, Ken, and Matt.”  
“Hey,” Mark said shyly.  
…  
“What was that guy’s name again?” Felix asked after Mark left, “Mark?”  
“Yes,” Jack said, “And I know what you’re thinking.”  
“Come on, dude,” Felix said, “The guy’s got pink hair.”  
“Yeah, for CHARITY,” Jack replied, “Doesn’t mean anything.”


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes out

“Hello, everyone,” Mark said into the camera, “It’s Markiplier. I…I don’t really know how to start this. I’ve been waiting so long. And fifty thousand subscribers, just because of the stupid crap I put out. I just…hope this won’t turn too many of you away… You see…”  
Mark rubbed the back of his neck.  
“…I’m bisexual,” He said, “I know a lot of Youtubers have been coming out lately but…I don’t want this to be a secret anymore. It’s eating me up inside, waiting to tell people, waiting to tell you guys.”  
He chuckled.  
“You know, I’m not even out to my family yet. This is pathetic, but…I’m scared.”  
…  
Mark. The name rang in Jack’s ears all weekend. He has a youtube channel. Damn, he was cute. But was he into guys, was the question. Can’t know unless you ask, Jack-a-boy.  
Luckily, the pink haired man stood out at school, and not really in a good way. During lunch, Mark was alone, sitting outside by himself, quietly eating whatever was in his bag. Jack observed him from where he and his friends sat in the parking lot.  
“Well?” Felix asked.  
“Well, what?” Jack replied.  
“Go talk to him.”  
“Talk to who?”  
Felix sighed.  
“The guy you’ve been staring at for the past ten minutes,” He said, “Go talk to him. Invite him over here or something.”  
Jack rolled his eyes and headed slowly over to Mark.  
“Hey,” Jack spoke.  
Mark looked up, saw Jack, and smiled.  
“Oh. Hi.”  
“Your friends here?”  
“They’re…somewhere.”  
“Oh,” Jack nodded, “Well, while you’re waiting for them, do you wanna come hang out with me and my bandmates?”  
“I guess so.”  
The pink haired man followed the green haired one back to where Felix and Ken stood. Mark only smiled at the two.  
“Mark, you know Felix and Ken,” Jack began, and Mark nodded, “Matt’s not here today. He’s sick.”  
“And by sick, he means hungover,” Felix joked.  
“Heh,” Mark chuckled.  
“Mark, you…have a youtube channel, right?”  
“Uh, yeah. It’s called Markiplier.”  
“I knew I recognized you from somewhere!” Felix said, “I…watch your videos all the time.”  
Mark gulped. If Felix likes his videos, then he probably watched last night’s. And if he watched last night’s, that means he could tell anyone. How could Mark be so stupid? How could he put his secret in the hands of over 50,000 strangers, and not realize people at the school might watch him?  
“I…don’t usually meet fans,” Mark said, “I…really don’t get out much. Nice to meet you, Felix.”  
“Same.”  
The pink-haired man watched as Jack began searching for something on his phone, relaxing only when Jack put his phone away.  
…  
During Study Hall, Jack searched for Markiplier on his phone, and there it was. Markiplier: 50,000 subscribers. He clicked on the profile, then the videos. The newest one was uploaded yesterday, called, “My Secret.” Jack put in earbuds and played the video quietly.  
“Hello, everyone,” The video began, “It’s Markiplier…” “…I’m bisexual…” “…No one knows…” “…This is pathetic…”  
You’re not pathetic, Mark, Jack thought, It took me years to come out. Jack decided immediately that he would discuss this with the guy.  
…  
“Shit!” Mark yelled as Jack bumped into him.  
“Sorry about that,” Jack helped Mark pick up his books, “I wanted to talk to you.”  
“About?”  
“I saw your video,” Jack said quietly, “About the secret.”  
Mark groaned.  
“You AND Felix,” He said, “I was afraid of this…everyone finding out. I’m so stupid.”  
“Mark…”  
“I have to go.”  
“Mark, wait!”  
“See you, Jack!”


	3. Tea

Jack answered the call on his Skype when he got home.  
“Hi, Mom! Can you hear me?”   
“Loud and clear, dear. How’s school?”  
“It’s great so far,” Jack said, “I love it here. I mean, I miss you guys…”  
“We miss you too, Sean,” She said, “Have you met anyone yet?”  
“If you’re meaning to ask if I have a boyfriend, the answer is no,” He said, “But, there is this one guy…”  
“This one guy?”  
“I think I scared him off. He’s really shy.”  
…  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why hadn’t he considered that some of his fans could be attending his school? It’ll be spread around soon enough, and then…Calm down, Mark. Felix and Jack wouldn’t go blabbing, would they? He didn't know anything about them.  
…  
It was the first time Mark had ever been slammed that hard against anything. He was caught off guard, first by the push, and second by the punch to the mouth. He didn’t know this guy, had never seen this guy.  
“’EY!” Mark heard a familiar voice shout, “The fook you think your doin’?”  
Jack shoved the guy away from Mark.  
“You one of ‘em, too?” The guy mocked.  
“One of what?” The Irishman demanded with clenched teeth.  
“Those fags,” The guy spat.  
Jack punched the guy in the nose.  
“Say that one more time, I dare you.”  
Silence.  
“The fuck outta here.”

Jack turned to Mark, who was speechless.  
“Th…thanks,” Mark said.  
“No problem.”  
“You heard what he called me?”  
“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “A cigarette.”  
Mark laughed.  
“Let’s go with that.”  
“So…”  
“Hmm?”  
“Bad news,” Jack said, “Ken’s gone back home. Early retirement, he says. But I think he just misses his girlfriend.”  
“Mmm.”  
“The other day, when I brought up the video…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“It’s okay,” Mark said, “I was just really nervous.”  
You’re fucked, Mark. Someone knows. They’ll all know.   
“Look, what just happened…It’ll stop.”  
“Are you sure?” Mark asked, “Why did you stand up for me?”  
“You act like no one’s stood up for you before.”  
“If Bob and Wade were here, they would,” Mark said, then, before Jack could ask who they were, “They’re my friends back in Cincinnati.”  
Jack nodded. Mark must be new, then.  
“I could double as your bodyguard if you’d like,” the Irishman joked.  
“No need,” Mark said, “But, uh, if you want. As…as a thank you, for…defending me…Do you, maybe…want to…go for a coffee?”  
Excellent delivery, Mark. Hundred percent, ten out of ten.   
“I don’t really drink coffee,” Jack said.  
“Oh,” Mark’s face fell, “That’s okay. Maybe…”  
“But I do like tea,” Jack finished.  
Mark smiled.


	4. Marzia

Mark was becoming increasingly popular with the #DefendMark trend after his fans found out he’d been bullied after he made the video. He’d even thought of taking it down, but decided against it after an influx of support from his fans. After going for tea with Jack, Mark felt more comfortable sitting with he and his bandmates at lunch.  
“Just do it, dude,” Jack said.  
“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Felix asked, “I mean, she’s got all these guys talking to her.”  
“Creeps,” Jack corrected, “They only want to get close for one reason.”  
“But, I mean, look at me.”  
“What? You’re attractive enough,” Jack complimented.  
“You think so?”  
“Of course,” Mark said.  
“Thanks. That means a lot coming from you two.”  
…  
“Um…”  
Marzia jerked around quickly to see a Swedish boy looking at her. What does he want?  
“Hello,” She said.  
“I’m Felix,” He greeted.  
“I’m Marzia.”  
“I know,” the Swede fidgeted with his hands, “I…I mean…I came over here to ask you…There’s a homecoming dance coming up, and…”  
“You want to go to the dance with me?” She finished.  
He nodded. She took out a pen and paper and wrote something down.  
“I’ll think about it,” She said, handing him the paper, “My number. But don’t tell anyone, okay?”  
Another nod, and he pocketed the paper. The first guy here she’s given her number to. The first one who didn’t even ask for a number straight away.  
…  
He’d texted her after school was over.  
_Marzia? It’s Felix._  
After a moment, she replied.  
_Oh. Hi Felix._  
 _Busy?_  
 _No. Y?_  
 _Wanna meet? Get to know each other?_  
 _Hmm…_  
 _Don’t take that wrong. I meant like a café or the park._  
 _Oh. Lol. Maybe tomorrow, or Friday. Homework is piling._  
 _Same._  
She stopped replying for a moment, then,  
_Do U know a guy with pink hair?_  
 _Yeah, Y?_  
 _Felix, I’m sorry, but you need to come to the boy’s restroom, bottom floor, east hall._  
 _What’s the matter?_  
 _Please hurry._  
…  
Marzia had to go, NOW, and the women’s bathroom was full, one of the stalls smeared with…let’s not go there. So she headed to the men’s restroom, quickly. It was an emergency, and she’d explain if there were any occupants. Felix had texted her as she was heading for the bathroom, and after using the toilet, she noticed someone in the other stall. How could she miss it? Pink hair. He hung out with Felix. She texted him, _Do you know a guy with pink hair?_  
“Hey,” She leaned down next to him.  
Mark was curled into a ball, hands drawn over his head. He shivered at her voice.  
_Yeah, Y?_  
“Are you okay?”  
The man looked at her, blood covering his face from a gash on his cheek. She gasped.  
“Who did this to you?” She asked.  
Mark groaned.  
_Felix, I’m sorry, but you need to come to the boy’s restroom, bottom floor, east hall._  
 _What’s the matter?_  
_Please hurry._  
She helped him up, him hobbling toward the mirror as she handed him some paper towels.  
“What are you doing in here?” He asked, curious.  
“Emergency,” She said, “Girl’s bathroom was full.”  
He nodded.  
“What happened?” She asked.  
“Oh, just…this group of guys,” Mark dismissed, “They’ve taken to beating me up when Jack isn’t around.”  
“Jack?”  
“My…friend. Green hair. Hangs around Felix.”  
…  
“It’s no big deal,” Mark said.  
“They could’ve put you in the hospital!” Felix exclaimed, “You’re lucky Marzia found you.”  
“It didn’t hurt too bad,” Mark told Felix and Marzia.  
“How long were you on the ground?” Felix challenged.  
Mark didn’t answer for a moment, then, “Since last period.”  
“An hour?” Felix became angry, “You layed there for an hour?”  
The pink-head looked ashamed.  
“Don’t tell Jack, okay?”  
“He’s gonna see the bruises.”  
“I’ll hide them.”  
Felix rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. This time. But if this happens again…”  
“I know,” Mark said, “I’m gonna go home now.”  
“Be safe, Mark.”  
“I will. Bye Felix. Marzia.”  
Once Mark left, Felix looked to Marzia.  
“He’ll never admit this is bothering him,” Felix said.  
“What do they want with him?” Marzia asked, knowing Felix probably wouldn’t know.  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mark and Jack are…dating,” Felix said, “Mark made a video coming out, and…now he’s being targeted. But it’s a specific group of guys. Everyone one else is fine with it.”  
“That’s terrible!”  
“I know. But it’s gonna keep happening unless we do something about it.”  
“I want to help him.”  
“Don’t put yourself in danger,” Felix warned, “I don’t know these guys, and Mark hasn’t given details.”  
Marzia nodded.


	5. Mark

He’d put on makeup before going to school. His torso was bruised, along with his arms, which he’d protected his face when they were beating him. He recalled the incident:

  
**Mark was in the bathroom, cleaning his face when they came in. Three of them, the guy who punched him, and two others.**  
**“Oh, look, it’s Markiplier,” The one who punched him, who Mark assumed was the leader, spoke, “Where’s your boyfriend, Mark?”**  
 **“What are you talking about?”**  
 **“You know, green hair, about yay big,” The leader said, “Or is he not here to protect you?”**  
 **Mark pushed past them, but was stopped by the two guys. Chills spread through him when he saw the leader lock the bathroom door.**  
 **“Get him over here,” the leader said, pointing near the stalls.**  
 **The guys who had hold of him dragged him over and forced him to his knees.**  
 **“He’s gonna like this,” the leader said, unzipping his pants.**  
 **No. They’re not going to…**  
 **“Open your mouth,” One of the guys said.**  
 **Mark shook his head, clamping his jaws vigorously, and earning him a punch. He was dazed, but found himself on the ground, the leader having zipped his pants.**  
 **“You wish, you fucking freak.”**

  
He wouldn’t tell Jack. He went off to school and met Jack and Felix before class.  
“So, Mark,” Jack began, “Felix was talking to me last night.”  
“And?” Mark became nervous.  
“He told me what happened yesterday.”  
“Oh,” Mark said, “Um, yeah. It’s no big deal.”  
“They could have killed you!” Jack exclaimed.  
“You’re exaggerating.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want you to worry,”  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Are you wearing makeup?”  
“No,” Mark squeaked.  
Jack wiped the poorly applied makeup off Mark’s cheek, revealing the scratch on his cheek.  
“What other bruises do you have?”  
Mark lifted his shirt, showing his bruised torso.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”  
“You were in class.”  
“We’re going to keep an eye on you, Mark,” Jack said, “Me and Felix and Matt.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“I just don’t want them ganging up on you again.”  
Mark sighed. “I’m scared, Jack.”  
Jack patted Mark’s shoulder.  
…  
“He privated the video,” Felix said.  
Jack sighed, “It’s fine. Just give him some time, and he’ll put it back up.”  
“I hope so,” Felix said.  
“Jack!” A voice yelled to him.  
Jack and Felix looked over to see the guy who he’d punched the other day. The guy who gave Mark those bruises.  
“You have a lot of fucking nerve showing up here,” Jack threatened.  
“Oh, he liked it,” The guy leaned closer to them, practically whispering, “When I shoved my dick in his throat.”  
“I’ll fucking kill you!” Jack began throwing punches, hitting the guy in the nose.  
“Wanna know what else I did to him?” the guy smiled.  
Jack punched again and again in blind fury before Felix pulled him away.  
“I swear to god, if you REALLY did that shit…”  
“Jack,” Felix interrupted him, “It’s not worth it. Come on.”  
The Irishman followed Felix as the Swede put an arm comfortingly around his friend.  
“Do you think he’s lying? Or’d he really do that shit to Mark?”  
“He’s trying to antagonize you,” Felix figured, “No one would do that shit. I mean, not NO ONE, but, you get my point…”  
…  
“They’re freaking out,” Mark said, scrolling through his Twitter.  
“Can I see your phone for a second?” Matt asked.  
“I guess,” Mark handed his phone to Matt, who pocketed it, “What the-?”  
“You need a break,” Matt said, “Forget about Twitter, and Facebook, and Youtube.”  
“I can’t ignore my fans.”  
“It’s not safe for you right now,” Matt said, “They’ll understand. Your safety should come first.”  
“I hid the video. They’ll be disappointed.”  
“What did I just say?” Matt looked down the hallway, “Hey, is that Marzia?”  
“What’s she doing talking to him?”  
“That’s one of the guys who hurt you?”  
Mark nodded. They both watched as Marzia left the guy and approached the two of them.  
“Hey, Mark,” She said, looking steamed, “Matt?”  
Matt nodded.  
“You know him?”  
“Not really,” Marzia said, “He keeps hitting on me, trying to hug me and be ‘friendly’.”  
“Do you want to walk with us to class?” Matt asked.  
“Sure.”  
Marzia followed the two down the hall.  
“He’s one of the guys who beat me up yesterday,” Mark admitted.  
…  
Marzia texted Felix.  
_I know who hurt Mark._  
 _You do? Who?_  
 _Delano Ayers._  
 _The chess team captain?_  
 _He’s pretty popular._  
 _Yeah. Thanks, Marzia._


	6. Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape, and aftermath.

Mark updated his Facebook a week later:  
**You may be wondering why my “Coming Out” video has gone missing. Well, there’s a very simple reason for that: It’s not safe to have it up. Someone is targeting me, beginning after the video was put up, and the bullying I’ve received since then has only worsened. We had to get the police involved because someone threw a brick threw my parent’s window. Sorry to disappoint, but I won’t be posting for a while, not until I know it’s safe. Best wishes, Markiplier.**  
He recalled the brick with the horrible words on it. Thomas, his brother, had ducked as the object entered the window.  
“What the-” Thomas yelled, dropping to the ground and covering his head.  
Mark had heard the noise as well as their mother, and they’d entered the living room to see the window shattered in the middle.  
“What the hell happened?” Mark screamed.  
Thomas found the brick and read the words on it.  
“Mark, is this about your video?”  
Mark went wide-eyed.  
“V-video?”  
“Your ‘coming out’ video,” Thomas answered, “We both saw it. We watch your channel.”  
“You…knew?”  
“Of course,” Their mother said, “Mark, I’m proud of you.”  
Mark smiled.  
“I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” Mark said, “But there’s these guys, they’ve been harassing me, bullying me since I put out this video.”  
…

“It’s my fault,” Mark said, “If I hadn’t posted that fucking video…”  
“Don’t you fucking dare blame yourself!” Jack demanded, “I’m not gonna let a couple of assholes force you back into the closet. Besides, it’s probably my fault anyway.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I punched that fucking Delano asshole when he came up to me and Felix. He told me that he…fucking raped you, and…I just fucking lost it.”  
Mark was visiting Jack at Felix’s house, where Jack was allowed to stay there while at school. He and Jack were huddled on the couch in the living room, Felix’s parents not wanting them alone in a bedroom.  
“That didn’t happen, Jack.”  
“I thought so. Felix told me he was lying, and…I don’t know why I thought he’d do that.”  
…  
It was early November when it happened. November 2nd, around lunch time, or it would have been if he was in school. He remembers it clearly. The court case hadn’t begun yet, evidence still to be gathered, other legal stuff to deal with. How the fuck did Delano know where he was?  
“You know how much trouble you got me in?”  
“How did you find me?”  
Mark felt his arm bend, crack, and his head hit the brick wall of a building. It’s fucking broad daylight and no one’s stopping this. Trying to fight back, but, his arm hurt, and his head hurt. Delano is going to kill him, and dump his body in an alley. He’s being dragged, can feel his legs move but can’t run away, can’t stop what’s happening.  
…  
“Jack?”  
“Mark! Thank god!” The Irishman shouted over the phone, “Where the hell have you been?”  
“My phone cracked,” Mark said.  
“Well, that’s not good, but where are you?”  
Mark gave an address.  
“Why are you in an alley?” Jack asked, “Are you okay?”  
“I dropped my phone on the ground and it cracked,” Mark sniffled, “Jack, help.”  
“I’ll be right there.”

Jack arrived, bringing Felix as backup, to find Mark leaning against the wall in the alley.  
“Mark, what happened?”  
Mark revealed his phone, which did have a small crack on it.  
“Forget about the phone,” Jack said, “What happened to you?”  
“Del,” Mark stopped.  
“Shit!” Jack cursed under his breath, “How did he get to you?”  
“It hurts, Jack.”  
“What hurts?”  
“I was saving myself for you.”  
“No,” Jack denied, “No, no, no, no, no. He did NOT fucking-!”  
“I’m sorry, Jack.”  
“No, I’M sorry. For telling you it would stop. This guy’s a fucking psycho. He’s probably stalking you.”  
Felix, who’d been silently listening up until now, said, “We have to go to the hospital. They’ll do a kit.”  
Mark gulped.  
“They’ll get his DNA,” Felix explained.  
“I know how they work, Felix,” Mark said.  
…  
Jack waited for Mark to get the kit finished, and to be questioned by the police. Since Mark was a minor, his mother had to be there for the questioning. It was humiliating, to say the least. Afterwards, Mark’s mother and Thomas allowed Jack and Mark to speak for a while.  
“So?” Jack asked comfortingly.  
“They’re using it as evidence in the case,” Mark said, “It’s being considered a hate crime, but you knew that.”  
Jack nodded sadly, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why do you keep apologizing?”  
“I wasn’t there for you. I let this bastard keep hurting you.”  
“Jack, I was the one who decided to skip class by myself.”  
“That doesn’t excuse what he did.”  
“I don’t blame you.”  
“You will,” Jack said, “Once this sinks in, you’ll start to hate me.”  
Mark hugged his teary-eyed boyfriend.  
“I love you, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time: back in community college, i knew a gay guy who told me how someone threw a brick with the words "die f*g" through his window when he first came out. That was my inspiration for this chapter


End file.
